


Trying

by KadynE2025



Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But not all the time, Derek is pretending to be happy, M/M, break-up, but really he's not, derek can be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Derek and Spencer broke up. Spencer is self-harming (in a way), and Derek is well... Derek is coping. He wishes he hadn't said all those stupid things to Spencer, but there is no way of going back...
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Rubber Band. If you haven't read that one yet, you should. I'm writing this after getting a request from @dragonkat182. I was going to make this a song fic, but I couldn't come up with any good ideas. Hopefully this is good!

**DEREK MORGAN**

Spencer is hurting himself all because I broke up with him. I told him to pack his things and leave.

"Why don't we stay here tonight? We just got back. I could read you something... Or we could watch a movie if you want..." Spencer said that night

All he wanted to do was stay home, and do something together. He wanted to be able to cuddle, but I wanted to get drunk...

"I can't keep going on like this Reid! You never want to go out to bars or anything with me. You just want to sit at home and read. Jesus! Do you like me or do you just like living with me? You know what? We're done. Pack your things and leave." I said angrily

I didn't really want him to leave. I was mad. I love him... I loved it when he read to me. I loved it when he would curl up in my lap and let me play with his hair while he read to me. 

"Derek leave him alone! You broke him!" JJ yelled at me earlier today

I never meant to hurt him. I thought he would come back that way I could apologize, but he never did. Now I am left with what-ifs. I wish I could pull him into my arms and tell him everything, but he won't even look into my eyes. He won't even talk to me outside of cases. He won't take the coffee I bring to him every morning. I know that I deserve all of this, but Spencer doesn't. So I will keep trying. I will not give up, no matter how many times he turns me away.


End file.
